Mecha
The Mech User gets a Mech. Only mechs that can be used in doors are medium. Mechas count as a character not armor, so leathality doesn't pierce the mech. Mechas start empty with nothing in the slots. Mecha equipment falls into several categories: flight systems, sensor systems, defense systems, weapons (both hand-held and integrated), and miscellaneous systems. Installing a piece of equipment on a mecha—be it a weapon or some other integrated system—requires a Craft (mechanical) check (DC 20). The check is made after investing an amount of time determined by the mecha’s size: Large 10 minutes, Huge 30 minutes, Gargantuan 1 hour, Colossal 3 hours. If the weapon or system occupies more than one equipment slot on the mecha, multiply the installation time by the number of slots it takes up. An integrated weapon or system can be removed in half the time with a successful Repair check (DC 20). In addition to a general description, each piece of equipment includes the following information: Leave Room for the Pilot When equipping a mecha from scratch, make sure to leave at least two vacant equipment slots for the mecha operator’s cockpit. (The cost of the cockpit is already factored into the mecha’s base purchase DC.) On Large mecha, the operator always occupies two of the following three equipment slots: helmet, torso, and back. On Huge and bigger mecha, the designer has more choice when placing the operator’s cockpit. You get the Mecha Weapon Proficiency feat, any feats that apply to firearms (such as Double Tap and Strafe) also apply to relevant ranged mecha weapons. Melee-oriented feats from the Brawl and Combat Martial Arts trees don't apply if you're operating a mecha, although a character with the Mecha Operation feat threatens all areas within reach of the mecha, and making a slam or other melee attack with a mecha doesn't provoke an attack of opportunity. Feats from the Defense Martial Arts tree f unction normally for characters in mecha. MECHA GUIDE Driving, Moving, Piloting Flying Mecha MECHA EQUIPMENT Flight Systems Sensors Weapons Armor Table: Mecha Sizes Medium Mecha Combat Statistics: A Medium adds +4 equipment bonus to a character’s Strength score. Depending on the material used, a mediumhas 100 bonus hit points, which are added to the character’s total and subtracted first when the character takes damage. It takes a –4 penalty on Hide checks.It has 5 slots total * Head: 1 * Body: 1 * Left Arm: 1 '' * ''Right Arm: 1 * Leg: 1 LARGE MECHA Essentially big suits of armor, Large mecha excel in urban battlefields and starship boarding actions, where they move through buildings and corridors to find the enemy. Large mecha are the easiest to operate. However, they can’t carry the intense array of weapons that bigger mecha can, nor are they as strong or durable. Combat Statistics: A Large mecha adds a +8 equipment bonus to a character’s Strength score. It imposes a –1 size penalty on attack rolls and to Defense. Depending on the material used, a Large mecha has 100 bonus hit points, which are added to the character’s total and subtracted first when the character takes damage. It takes a –4 penalty on Hide checks. A Large mecha has a single slam attack that deals 1d8 points of damage (plus the character’s increased Strength modifier). Its reach is 10 feet, and its base speed is 30 feet. Base Purchase DC: 40 Equipment Slots: A Large mecha has 7 equipment slots available. These slots are located as follows. * Helmet: 1 slot * Back: 1 slot * Left arm: 1 slot * Right arm: 1 slot * Shoulders: 1 slot * Torso: 1 slot * Boots: 1 slot HUGE MECHA Common weapons on the futuristic battlefield, Huge mecha offer a solid balance between cost, agility, and sheer bulk. They perform well in any combat environment, but they favor locations with some variation in terrain. In the wide-open desert or depths of outer space, they can fall prey larger mecha. A Huge mecha has a single slam attack that deals 2d6 points of damage (plus the character’s increased Strength modifier). Its reach is 10 feet. Combat Statistics: A Huge mecha adds a +16 equipment bonus to a character’s Strength score. It imposes a –2 size penalty on attack rolls and to Defense. Depending on the material used, a Huge mecha has 200 bonus hit points, which are added to the character’s total and subtracted first when the character takes damage. It takes a –8 penalty on Hide checks. Base Purchase DC: 44 * Equipment Slots: A Huge mecha has 11 equipment slots available. These slots are located as follows. * Helmet: 1 slot * Visor: 1 slot * Back: 1 slot * Left arm: 1 slot * Left hand: 1 slot * Right arm: 1 slot * Right hand: 1 slot * Shoulders: 1 slot * Torso: 1 slot * Belt: 1 slot * Boots: 1 slot GARGANTUAN MECHA Gargantuan mecha are highly experimental in PL 6 societies, but quite common at PL 7. Units of this size are titans of the battlefield, able to destroy almost anything they can hit. Gargantuan mecha are common in outer space environments but are often too expensive and unwieldy for planet-based missions. Combat Statistics: A Gargantuan mecha adds a +24 equipment bonus to a character’s Strength score and a –2 penalty to Dexterity. It imposes a –4 size penalty on attack rolls and to Defense. Depending on the material used, a Gargantuan mecha has 400 bonus hit points, which are added to the character’s total and subtracted first when the character takes damage. It takes a –12 penalty on Hide checks. A Gargantuan mecha has a single slam attack that deals 2d8 points of damage (plus the character’s increased Strength modifier). Its reach is 15 feet. * Equipment Slots: A Gargantuan mecha has 17 equipment slots available. These slots are located as follows. * Helmet: 1 slot * Visor: 1 slot * Cranium: 1 slot * Back: 2 slots * Left arm: 1 slot * Left hand: 1 slot * Right arm: 1 slot * Right hand: 1 slot * Shoulders: 2 slots * Torso: 2 slots * Belt: 1 slot * Left leg: 1 slot * Right leg: 1 slot * Boots: 1 slot COLOSSAL MECHA Colossal mecha do not exist in PL 6 societies and are rare sights even at PL 7. Only at PL 8 do they leave the experimental stage and enter the battlefield in respectable numbers. Massive juggernauts, Colossal mecha represent the epitome of futuristic warfare, with firepower sufficient to destroy starships or level entire city blocks. They typically serve as mobile artillery and walking weapon platforms. Combat Statistics: A Colossal mecha adds a +32 equipment bonus to a character’s Strength score and a –4 penalty to Dexterity. It imposes a –8 size penalty on attack rolls and to Defense. Depending on the material used, a Colossal mecha has 800 bonus hit points, which are added to the character’s total and subtracted first when the character takes damage. It takes a –16 penalty on Hide checks. A Colossal mecha has a single slam attack that deals 4d6 points of damage (plus the character’s increased Strength modifier). Its reach is 15 feet. Base Purchase DC: 60 Equipment Slots: A Colossal mecha has 25 equipment slots available. These slots are located as follows. * Helmet: 2 slots * Visor: 1 slot * Cranium: 1 slot * Back: 2 slots * Left arm: 2 slots * Left hand: 1 slot * Right arm: 2 slots * Right hand: 1 slot * Shoulders: 2 slots * Torso: 4 slots * Belt: 2 slots * Left leg: 2 slots * Right leg: 2 slots * Boots: 1 slot * Quadrupedal Mecha Mecha can be built with four legs instead of two. A quadrupedal mecha sacrifices equipment slots for added speed and stability. Its base land speed increases by 10 feet, and it gains a +4 stability bonus on checks made to resist bull rush and trip attempts. A Large quadrupedal mecha has 6 equipment slots instead of 7, giving up its boots slot. A Huge quadrupedal mecha has 8 equipment slots instead of 11, giving up both hand slots (left and right) and its boots slot. A Gargantuan quadrupedal mecha has 14 equipment slots instead of 17, giving up both hand slots (left and right) and its boots slot. A Colossal quadrupedal mecha has 22 equipment slots instead of 25, giving up both hand slots (left and right) and its boots slot. MECHA TRICKS Advanced Mecha Operation - You have received advanced training or extensive practice in mecha movement. '''Prerequisite: '''Mecha Operation. '''Benefit: '''Choose a size of mecha (Large, Huge, Gargantuan, or Colossal). When you are operating a mecha of the chosen size, you gain a +1 dodge bonus to Defense. Furthermore, armor penalties for operating the mecha are 2 less than they would otherwise be (minimum penalty -0) Hair Trigger You have developed a delicate sense of timing, and your area attacks hit your foes when they're ill-prepared to defend against them. '''Prerequisite: '''Base attack bonus +6. '''Benefit: '''Whenever you make an attack from your mecha that requires enemies to make Reflex saving throws, the DC for such saves is increased by +2. Mecha Cargo Capacity Although they are not built to haul cargo, mecha superstructures have a limited amount of storage space. Table: Mecha Cargo Capacity lists the maximum weight in additional cargo (not including crew, weapons, or other integrated equipment) a mecha can transport in its internal storage compartments, as well as the maximum size of an object that will fit inside one of these internal compartments. Mecha Crush You can hurl your mecha's body onto opponents to deal tremendous damage. '''Prerequisite: '''Mecha Operation. '''Benefit: '''As an attack action, you can maneuver your mecha to jump or fall onto opponents, using the mecha's body to crush them. This attack is useful only against creatures at least two size categories smaller than your mecha. The base damage for a crush attack depends on your mecha's size category, as given below. Add 1.5 times your mecha-modified Strength bonus to this base damage to determine the total damage for the attack. A crush attack deals bludgeoning damage and affects as many creatures as can fit under your mecha's body. Each creature in the affected area must succeed on a Reflex save (DC 10 + your mecha's size modifier for grapple attacks). On a failure, the creature is pinned and automatically takes crush damage each round the pin is maintained. Mecha Fling You can pick up an opponent with your mecha and fling it. '''Prerequisite: '''Mecha Operation, at least one free hand slot. '''Benefit: '''Your mecha can make a grapple check at a -20 penalty against an opponent at least two size categories smaller than it. If the grapple succeeds, you can use an attack action to fling the held opponent on your next action. The range increment for the thrown foe is 10 feet, and the maximum range is 100 feet. A creature may be thrown horizontally or vertically. If thrown vertically, it takes normal falling damage. If thrown horizontally, it takes damage as though it had fallen half the distance thrown (rounded down), and you may apply your mecha-modified Strength bonus to the damage. Your mecha may also fling your opponent at another mecha, vehicle, or creature. To do so, make an attack roll at a -4 penalty, with appropriate range penalties, against the target. If you hit, both the thrown creature and the target take the amount of damage that the thrown creature would have otherwise taken, as given above. Mecha Sweep You can use your mecha to wield improvised weapons and attack several spaces at once. '''Prerequisite: '''Mecha Operation, Power Attack, two free hand slots. '''Benefit: '''You can use your mecha's great size and strength, along with your own knowledge of balance and leverage, to pick up a heavy object (such as a large tree or boulder) and attack an area as an attack action. The area affected is a half-circle with a radius equal to your mecha's reach. This attack deals damage to all creatures two or more size categories smaller than your mecha within the area. The base damage dealt depends on your mecha's size, as given below. Add 1.5 times your mecha's Strength bonus to this base damage to determine the total damage for the attack. Though it can deal significant damage, this form of attack is awkward and unbalancing. You take a -2 penalty to your mecha's Defense and on Reflex saves until your next turn. Mecha Trample Your mecha can knock down and crush opponents. '''Prerequisite: '''Mecha Operation, base attack bonus +4. '''Benefit: '''When you attempt to overrun an opponent while operating a mecha, the target may not choose to avoid your mecha. If your mecha knocks down the target, your mecha may make one free slam attack against the target, gaining a +4 bonus on the attack roll because the target is prone. Mecha Weapon Boost '''Prerequisite: '''Base attack bonus +8, Repair 6 ranks. '''Benefit: '''You can take a penalty of up to -5 on your attack roll. If you do, the mecha weapon of your choice deals +1d6 points of damage for each -1 penalty you took. The attack penalty persists until the beginning of your next turn, but the additional damage applies only to the next single attack you make. Stowing Hand Slot Equipment Any piece of mecha equipment integrated into a mecha's hand slot-and only the hand slot-can be stowed magnetically against the mecha or in a storage compartment as a move action. This frees up the hand to perform more delicate manipulation (such as opening a door or pressing a button) or grabbing another piece of mecha equipment. A mecha may have more pieces of equipment for its hand slots than it has hand slots available; it just can't use them all at once. Stun Mecha By channeling electricity into an enemy mecha's control system, you can temporarily short it out. '''Prerequisite: '''Base attack bonus +8, Mecha Operation, Precise Shot. '''Benefit: '''If you threaten a critical hit with an electricity attack against another mecha, you may automatically confirm the critical. In addition to suffering the effects of the critical hit, the mecha is automatically stunned for 2d4 rounds. The stunned mecha automatically drops what it is holding and can take no attack or move actions. While the mecha is stunned, apply a -2 penalty to the mecha operator's Defense (even though the operator is not stunned). Thruster Blast ☀By directing your vectored thrusters all around your mecha, you can kick up a cloud of dust and debris that obscures the battlefield. '''Prerequisite: '''Pilot 10 ranks, mecha flight system (either jetpack, thruster boots, or ramjet thruster boots). '''Benefit: '''You can aim your thruster exhaust toward the ground to create a hemispherical cloud. If you are within 30 feet of the ground and there is loose debris or dust, you can create a cloud with a 50-foot radius centered directly below you. The generated winds snuff out small fires and give guided missiles attacking you a -4 penalty on their attack rolls. Creatures without eye protection caught within the debris cloud are blinded while inside it and for 1 round after emerging from it. The debris cloud grants anyone inside it one-half concealment (20% miss chance). Mecha with sensor systems ignore the concealment effects. Because some mecha have vectored thrust systems, their flight path isn't affected by the aim of the exhaust. They don't have to hover or fly upward to create the cloud. The Pilot The Pilot is bound to his Mech and the Mech is bound to the Pilot only the Pilot can Control his Mech without permission. Pilot Tricks Mechanical Lovers You have loved your Mech in conjunction with your mech and master bound by some sci-fi power to your Mech. Whatever weapon you are proficient and choose to fuse with your self is now a bound weapon. Bound Mechs are linked to you and follow similar rules though they are linked telepathically its more of a sense of how far they are from you. -As a bonus action you may retract your Mech, though it needs to be at least 100ft near you. You loose all connection to it if it goes further than that distance. Bound Weapons You have learned in conjunction with your additional weapons to learn and master bound by some sci-fi power to your armor. Whatever weapon you are proficient and choose to fuse with your self is now a bound weapon. Bound weapons are linked to you and follow similar rules though they are linked telepathically its more of a sense of how far they are from you. -As a bonus action you may retract your weapon, though it needs to be at least 100ft near you. You loose all connection to it if it goes further than that distance. -If at least 5 days without the bound weapon go by, or if the weapon breaks, you may bind a new weapon. Ejector Seat As a Free action you can eject from your mech with ease. You land 5 feat from your mech. Tech Tinker You Gain Advantage on fixing/repairing and crafting things for your Mech Exo-Barrier set a barrier around you and your mech to defend yourself and it from harm. The barrier has a reflection of damage as 1d6 of any damage type of your choosing. Also, the matrix pushes the attacker towards the nearest ally on a successful Intelligence check from you. -The barrier has 1d12 temporary hit points and once broken, you get the barrier back at the end of 3 rounds after it's regenerated. The barrier is also near invisible unless seen by some sort of true vision. Extra Attack Can do another Standard Action Uncanny Dodge you cannot be caught flat-footed and react to danger before your senses would normally allow you to do so.Category:Advanced Class